beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jupiterblader/Metal Fury awesome non legendary bladers battles: Return of the Votes
I'm baaaaaaccccccckkkkkk! That's right everyone the voting has returned! For those of you who don't know, I am Jupiterblader and a few weeks back, I created battles between legendary bladers where people vote who is going to win. Except, this time it's going to be between the characters from metal fury that were not legendary bladers. They may not be able to beat a legendary blader, but no one said anything about beating each other. The rules are the same from last time: put the names of who you think is going to win, only vote once, wikia contributers can vote as well (why should we have all the fun), the votes will finalized every Saturday (not counting October 27th), I will vote only in the event of a tie as a tie breaker, and I am going to provide custom pictures for each battle. So vote and as always, Let It Rip! Week one Masamune vs Johannes Both bladers have tried to defeat legendary bladers, both have failed. But they can defeat each other for sure. Masamune is eager to battle and was very upset to find out that he wasn't a legendary blader, so to prove himself as Gingkas equal, he took up Blitz Striker. Johannes however, was sent to get the legendary bladers to fight to Nemesis, he suceeded in recruiting Chris and Aguma, with his Beat Lynx, he is a triple threat, litterally. Masamune wins Toby vs Zeo They are best friends and tag team partners.They fight well together and even have a joint special move. However, they seem to be out classed by many bladers, but who outclasses who in this situation. Zeo wins Jigsaw vs Bao Bao with his crimson red hue and Beylin training will go up against Jigsaw with his mighty special move and little book (don't ask why). Both have faced and defeated many bladers. They also put up a good fight with legendary bladers, but Jigsaw lost and Baos partner Aguma defeated all of the beys in the battle, including Baos. So let's get this thing started! Jigsaw wins Tsubasa vs Ryuto It's the classic, well-known Tsubasa against Ryugas long lost brother Ryuto. Tsubasa has by far won more battles, but he has also been around much longer than Ryuto. Ryuto put up an amazing fight with Gingka and his Big Bang/Cosmic Pegasus, while Tsubasa hasn't even beaten Gingka with Storm Pegasus. It can be argued that Ryuto would beat Gingka if he still had his Galaxy Pegasus. But that can not be proved, so let's battle! Tsubasa wins Week 2 Tsubasa vs Zeo They sorta had battles before, but there either was no out come or someone else defeated them. But this time there is no bounds. Tsubasa was seemingly always a great blader, but Zeo was not as skilled. But after the Spiral Force, Zeo has become stronger. Perhaps this is because he learned new skill from when he used Arrangement. Tsubasa wins Masamune vs Jigsaw These two have clashed before but, it was Masamunes' friend King who actually defeated Jigsaw and after that Masamune lost to King. But Jigsaws all powerful special move did not work on Masamune, but don't forget that Masamune was unable to dent Eonis either. Masamune wins Week Three: The Final Battle 2.0 Masmune vs Tsubasa Okay, they battled and these two are all that's left. They are not new to Metal Fury, they were main characters in the last season. Tsubasa the stratigist and Masamune the blader with what may be the highest bey spirit. Tsubasa wins Winner: Tsubasa Category:Blog posts